


Ligação

by carolss



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Não é realmente meu aniversário, é apenas seu Michael”





	Ligação

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa entre a terceira e quarta temporada

“Oi Linds. Feliz aniversário” a voz no outro lado diz assim que Lindsay pega o telefone.

Ela não ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha em mais de três anos mas ela o reconhece de imediato. Seria impossível não reconhecer.

Ligar pra alguém bêbado as duas da manhã era algo mais típico dela do que de Michael, mas tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo.

“Não é realmente meu aniversário, é apenas seu Michael”

“Eu posso dividir com você, eu não me importo”

Ela sempre gostou quando Michael ficava bêbado, ele era do tipo que ficava doce. A primeira vez que eles ficaram bêbados foi porque ela convenceu ele a pegar uma das muitas garrafas de sua mãe. Ela se lembra de rir no chão da sala imitando Gob, e mais tarde dele segurando seu cabelo enquanto ela vomitava no banheiro. Ela já estava um pouquinho apaixonada por ele naquela época.

“Sabe, nem é o seu aniversário realmente, já passa da meia noite”

“Então nós somos apenas duas pessoas sem aniversários hoje”

“Eu acho que sim”

“Então o que você fez pro seu aniversário ?”

“Eu e George Michael fomos assistir um filme, e aí nós voltamos pra casa”

“Nada de festa ?”

“Não”

“Você é tão chato”

“Não chato. Consistente...eu senti a sua falta hoje. Eu sempre sinto a sua falta no meu aniversário”

“Eu achei que você disse que eu poderia dividir”

“Certo, correção : no nosso aniversário”

Ela sentiu uma vontade de dizer para ela que ela o amava, mas ela não disse e ela tinha quase certeza que ela nunca diria de novo. Ele interpretaria da maneira errada (ou da maneira certa do ponto de vista) . Ela sabia com clareza de que estava arruinado.

Talvez estivesse arruinado desde o momento em que George e Lucille Bluth resolveram adotá-la para irritar os Sitwells e fazer ela e Michael irmãos. Ou talvez fosse apenas ela, antes ela tinha um irmão que sempre estava ao lado dela e agora ela não tinha porque ela foi impulsiva e estúpida e falou mais do que ela devia. Porque ela pensou que ela poderia ter tudo, ele como irmão e como marido e ela acabou sem nenhum.

“Lindsay, eu-” Michael começou mas não terminou.

Ela esperou 20 segundos antes dizer :

“Boa noite Michael”

“Boa noite Lindsay” ele disse e terminou a ligação.


End file.
